yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL manga cards
This is a gallery of cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL manga. Cards are listed, ordered first by card type and then by appearance. Normal Monsters In addition to Normal Monsters, this section also contains monsters that have no confirmed effects. BigJaws-EN-Manga-ZX.jpg | Big Jaws ZubabaKnight-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Zubaba Knight GanbaraKnight-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Ganbara Knight RaiRider-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.jpg | Rai Rider PlasmaBall-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.jpg | Plasma Ball Cattycorn-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Cattycorn Pahunder-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.jpg | Pahunder Mahunder-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.jpg | Mahunder Brohunder-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.jpg | Brohunder Sishunder-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.jpg | Sishunder ThunderMountain-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Thunder Mountain RollingThunder-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Rolling Thunder DollMonsterBearChi-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Doll Monster Bear-Bear DollMonsterMrDragon-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Doll Monster Mr. Dragon DollMonsterGirlChan-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Doll Monster Miss MadChen DollMonsterRoboChin-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Doll Monster Rob Robot DollMonsterBearChiUpdate-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Doll Monster Bear-Bear Customized DollMonsterGirlChanUpdate-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Doll Monster Miss MadChen Customized DollMonsterRobochinUpdate-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.jpg | Doll Monster Rob Robot Customized DollMonsterBearChiUpdatedUpdate-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.jpg | Doll Monster Bear-Bear Re-Customized DollMonsterGirlChanUpdatedUpdate-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Doll Monster Miss MadChen Re-Customized MoonMagician-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Moon Magician PoppopoKnight-JP-Manga-ZX.jpg | Poppopo Knight PhotonBaby-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Photon Baby ShogiLance-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Line Monster Spear Wheel MarinejetSeahorse-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Marinejet Seahorse SpearShark-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Spear Shark ShadowPlanarian-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Shadow Planarian HeartMonsterHearthog-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Heart Monster Hearthog HeartMonsterHeartomato-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Heart Monster Heartomato RainbowSpider-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Rainbow Spider HeartMonsterHeartlandoll-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Heart Monster Heartlandoll BeetleGardna-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Beetle Gardna SaberShark-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Saber Shark MedusasAegis-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Medusa's Aegis KaiserSeaSnake-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Kaiser Sea Snake AbyssSeed-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Abyss Seed Effect Monsters SkullKraken-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Skull Kraken GagagaMagician-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Gagaga Magician GogogoGolem-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Gogogo Golem DrillBarnacle-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Drill Barnacle Jawsman-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Jawsman Chewbone-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Tubone ChewboneJr-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Tubone Jr. Flipangutan-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Flipangutan StingingSwordsman-EN-Manga-ZX.jpg | Needle Swordsman GalaxyEyesPhotonDragon-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon Daybreaker-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.jpg | Daybreaker Lightserpent-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Lightserpent Kagetokage-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Kagetokage KagemuchaKnight-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.jpg | Kagemucha Kinght PapaCorn-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Pappycorn Garakarasu-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.jpg | Garakarasu OtonariThunder-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.jpg| Otonari Thunder BigBellyKnight-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Knight Hunger Monger ThunderSeaHorse-JP-Manga-ZX.jpg | Thunder Sea Horse ElectrodeBeastCation-JP-Manga-ZX.png |Electrode Beast Cation ElectrodeBeastAnion-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Electrode Beast Anion BoxofFriends-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Toy Box Goblindbergh-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Goblindbergh PeroperoCerperus-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.jpg | Pero Pero Cerberus Zombowwow-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Zombie Dog ChameleleLeon-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Chamelele Leon GagagaGirl-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Gagaga Girl RightHandShark-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png| Right-Hand Shark LeftHandShark-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Left-Hand Shark MoonGardna-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Moon Gardna StarshipAdjustPlane-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Starship Adjust Plane StarshipSpyPlane-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Starship Spy Plane PhotonThrasher-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Photon Slasher PhotonCrusher-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Photon Crusher ShogiKnight-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Line Monster K Horse PhotonJumper-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Photon Jumper GalaxyDragon-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Galaxy Dragun FrillerRabca-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Friller Rabca PhotonSlasher-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Photon Slasher SplittingPlanarian-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Splitting Planarian Dynatherium-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Swift Hippo Dynatherium PrimitiveButterfly-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Primitive Butterfly PhotonAdvancer-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Photon Advancer GogogoDexia-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Gogogo Dexia GogogoAlistera-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Gogogo Aristera RainbowKuriboh-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Rainbow Kuriboh SilentAngler-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Silent Angler TristanKnightoftheUnderworld-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Tristan, Knight of the Underworld IsoldeBelleoftheUnderworld-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Isolde, Belle of the Underworld MotherSpider-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Mother Spider BabySpider-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Baby Spider GalaxyWorm-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Galaxy Worm StrainSpore-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Strain Spore StrainNuke-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Strain Nuke StrainBomb-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Strain Bomb StrainFilament-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Strain Filament StrainHuge-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Strain Huge StrainDesmosome-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Strain Desmosome StrainEndo-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Strain Endo AntitheAbyss-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Anti the Abyss AntitheSky-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Anti the Sky AntitheRay-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Anti the Ray AntitheEarth-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Anti the Earth AntiHopeGodofDespair-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Anti-Hope, God of Despair AstralMagician-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Astral Magician AstralGolem-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Astral Golem AstralKnight-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Astral Knight Xyz Monsters SubmersibleCarrierAeroShark-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Submarine Tender Aero Shark Number17LeviathanDragon-EN-Manga-ZX.png | No. 17: Leviathan Dragon Number39Utopia-EN-Manga-ZX.png | No. 39: Utopia BabyTiragon-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Baby Tragon Number20GigaBrilliant-EN-Manga-ZX.png | No. 20: Giga-Brilliant Number10Illumiknight-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | No. 10: Illumiknight Number50BlackshipofCorn-EN-Manga-ZX.png | No. 50: Black Ship of Corn Number91ThunderSparkDragon-EN-Manga-ZX.png | No. 91: Thunder Spark Dragon Number22Zombiestein-EN-Manga-ZX.png | No. 22: Zombiestein KachiKochiDragon-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Kachi Kochi Dragon BahamutShark-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Bahamut Shark BlackRayLancer-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Black Ray Lancer CatShark-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Cat Shark Number63ShamojiSoldier-EN-Manga-ZX.png | No. 63: Shamoji Soldier Number47NightmareShark-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | No. 47: Nightmare Shark Number42GalaxyTomahawk-EN-Manga-ZX.png | No. 42: Galaxy Tomahawk Number72ShogiRook-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | No. 72: Line Monster Chariot Hisha Number13EmbodimentofCrime-EN-Manga-ZX.png | No. 13: Cain's Doom Number31EmbodimentofPunishment-EN-Manga-ZX.png | No. 31: Abel's Doom Number48ShadowLich-EN-Manga-ZX.png | No. 48: Shadow Lich NumberS39UtopiaPrime-EN-Manga-ZX.png | No. S39: Utopia One Number82Heartlandraco-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | No. 82: Heart Monster Heartlandraco Number70DeadlySin-EN-Manga-ZX.png | No. 70: Deadly Sin Number14GreedySarameya-EN-Manga-ZX.png | No. 14: Greedy Sarameya Number52DiamondCrabKing-EN-Manga-ZX.png | No. 52: Diamond Crab King Number21FrozenLadyJustice-EN-Manga-ZX.png | No. 21: Frozen Lady Justice Number28TitanicMoth-EN-Manga-ZX.png | No. 28: Titanic Moth GalaxyEyesFullArmorPhotonDragon-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Galaxy Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon Number23LancelotDarkKnightoftheUnderworld-EN-Manga-ZX.png | No. 23: Lancelot, Ghost Knight of the Underworld Number95GalaxyEyesDarkMatterDragon-EN-Manga-ZX.png | No. 95: Galaxy Eyes Dark Matter Dragon NumberS39UtopiatheLightning-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.png | No. S39: Utopia the Lightning Number35RavenousTarantula-EN-Manga-ZX.png | No. 35: Ravenous Tarantula Number84PainGainer-EN-Manga-ZX.png | No. 84: Pain Gainer Number77TheSevenSins-EN-Manga-ZX.png | No. 77: The Seven Sins Number37HopeWovenDragonSpiderShark-EN-Manga-ZX.png | No. 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark Number38HopeHarbingerDragonTitanicGalaxy-EN-Manga-ZX.png | No. 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy NumberS0HopeZEXAL-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | No. S0: Hope ZEXAL Number93UtopiaKaiser-EN-Manga-ZX.png | No. 93: Utopia Kaiser Number40GimmickPuppetofStrings-EN-Manga-ZX.png | No. 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings Number66MasterKeyBeetle-EN-Manga-ZX.png | No. 66: Master Key Beetle Number6ChronomalyAtlandis-EN-Manga-ZX.png | No. 6: Chronomaly Atlandis Number9DysonSphere-EN-Manga-ZX.png | No. 9: Dyson Sphere Number46Dragluon-EN-Manga-ZX.png | No. 46: Dragluon Number61Volcasaurus-EN-Manga-ZX.png | No. 61: Volcasaurus Spell Cards WonderWand-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Wonder Wand AquaJet-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Aqua Jet BlusteringWinds-EN-Manga-ZX.jpg | Blustering Winds MonsterReborn-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Monster Reborn Surface-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Surface DoubleorNothing-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Double Up Chance PhotonLead-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Photon Lead PhotonVeil-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Photon Veil PhotonWind-JP-Manga-ZX.jpg | Photon Wind CrossAttack-JP-Manga-ZX.jpg | Cross Attack CornParade-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Corn Parade UtopiaBuster-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Hope Buster RememberAttack-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Remember Attack SpiritConverter-JP-Manga-ZX.jpg | Spirit Converter SwordsofRevealingLight-JP-Manga-ZX.jpg | Swords of Revealing Light MixUp-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Mix-Up ShadowCloneZone-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Shadow Clone Zone DollHouse-JP-Manga-ZX-NC.jpg | Doll House DollsCurse-JP-Manga-ZX.jpg | Curse of the Dolls OniGamiPursuit-JP-Manga-ZX.jpg | Pursuit of the Fiend LevelDenial-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Level Denial ChainSummon-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Chain Summon CoveringFire-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Covering Fire GagagaAcademyEmergencyNetwork-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Gagaga Academy Emergency Network Reload-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Reload DoubleBusterSwords-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Double Buster Swords LineWorld-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Line World QuickStarLevel3-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Quick Star: Level 3 LineWorldRevival-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Line World Revival CardofDesperation-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Card of Desperation DragonBuster-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Dragon Buster BatteryUnitCharge-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Battery Unit Charge GraveyardRebound-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Graveyard Rebound AnchorWhale-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Anchor Whale HyperGalaxy-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Hyper Galaxy LandPower-JP-Manga-ZX-2.png | Land Power SpiderHatchling-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Spider Hatching CourtBattle-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Court Battle RankUpSpiderWeb-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Rank-Up Spider Web OverlayUnitReborn-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Overlay Unit Reborn PhotonSanctuary-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Photon Sanctuary PhotonStrike-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Photon Strike PhantomScales-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Phantom Scales CliffScream-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Cliff Scream GalaxyShot-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Galaxy Shot GolemsClap-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Golem's Clap GalaxyBarrier-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Galaxy Barrier GadgetRecovery-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Gadget Recovery SoulArena-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Soul Arena XyzTreasureTicket-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Xyz Treasure Ticket FinalCountup-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Final Countup ShadeoftheKing-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Shade of the King RankUpMagicShiningForce-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Rank-Up-Magic Shining Force HiddenFangsofRevenge-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Hidden Fangs of Revenge ArachnoCannibalism-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Aracno-Cannibalism SacrificeLevelUp-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Sacrifice Level-Up ShedtheSituation-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Shed the Situation OverlayRegen-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Overlay Regeneration FlashFang-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Flash Fang CompulsoryCirculationDevice-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Compulsory Circulation Device RevengePrison-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Revenge Prison MemoryEmerge-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Memory Emerge GagagaIllusion-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Gagaga Illusion OverlayRebirth-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Overlay Rebirth UltimateXyz-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Ultimate Xyz SeaofRebirth-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Sea of Rebirth NonequivalentExchange-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Non-equivalent Exchange SkyofEndlessNight-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Sky of Endless Night BizarreSacrifice-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Bizarre Sacrifice StrainElement-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Strain Element ShiftingLand-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Shifting Land ModifyDeepBlue-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Modify Deep Blue RevelationofHope-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Revelation of Hope GalaxyJourney-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Galaxy Journey SerialClaw-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Serial Claw MemoriesofHope-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Memories of Hope FutureEnergy-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Future Energy DauntlessChallenge-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Dauntless Challenge ShiningHorizon-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Shining Horizon ShiningHopeRoad-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Shining Hope Road RitualRefinement-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Ritual Refinement ParallelMaterial-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Parallel Material XyzSpiral-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Xyz Spiral SpiritXyzSpark-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Spirit Xyz Spark NumbersEvaille-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Numbers Evaille Trap Cards PoseidonWave-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Poseidon Wind ByeByeDamage-EN-Manga-ZX.jpg| Bye Bye Damage UltraC-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Ultra C TraitorFog-EN-Manga-ZX.jpg | Mistrust HalfUnbreak-EN-Manga-ZX.jpg | Half Unbreak PhotonCurrent-JP-Manga-ZX.jpg | Photon Current FeatherofGarakarasu-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Feather of Garakarasu Cornfused-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Cornfused Incornceivable-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Incornceivable Oopsword-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Oopsword SecondReflector-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Second Reflector DragonBooster-JP-Manga-ZX.jpg | Dragon Booster NegateAttack-JP-Manga-ZX.jpg | Negate Attack (ZEXAL) ForgiveIt-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Let Me Off Easy RayofHope-JP-Manga-ZX.jpg | Ray of Hope GhostofaGrudge-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Ghost of a Grudge QuickXyz-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Quick Xyz ReverseWall-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Reverse Wall XyzBento-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Xyz Bento XyzDrop-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Xyz Drop RankDrop-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Rank Drop SevenToolsoftheBandit-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Seven Tools of the Bandit SpaceshipBarrier-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Spaceship Barrier TomahawkCannon-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Tomahawk Cannon TinBalloons-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Tin Balloons LinePromotion-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Line Promotion NegateAttack-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Negate Attack FinalLifeGardna-EN-Manga-ZX-NC.png | Final Life Gardna EternalBond-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Eternal Bond WaterBarrier-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Water Barrier DoubleRebound-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Double Rebound XyzStun-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Xyz Stun XyzBarrier-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Xyz Barrier MemoryOblivion-JP-Manga-ZX.png | Memory Oblivion Hope1-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Hope 1 XyzRebornPlus-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Xyz Reborn Plus GalacticFury-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Galactic Fury MagicRebounder-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Magic Rebounder UtopiasLastLineofDefence-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Utopia's Last Line of Defense PluckedWing-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Plucked Wing DespairStruggle-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Despair Struggle ShieldofBones-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Shield of Bones WorldCycle-EN-Manga-ZX.png | World Cycle SpiritCoup-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Spirit Coup LastGroan-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Last Groan GagagaEscape-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Gagaga Escape GagagaBarrier-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Gagaga Barrier RankGazer-EN-Manga-ZX.png | Rank Gazer ZEXAL manga cards